(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing accessories and more particularly to an apparatus that assists in the winding of new fishing line onto a fishing reel.
2. Description of Related Art
Historically, fishing enthusiasts have encountered difficulty in winding new fishing line onto fishing reels, in part because new fishing line that is being fed from a supply spool should be kept under tension to prevent tangling or kinking of the fishing line. Notably, modern monofilament fishing line, manufactured from lightweight plastic and wound on supply spools for retail sale, eventually develops a permanent bias resulting from its storage on a supply spool.
To avoid entanglement of fishing line, fishermen have traditionally relied on a second individual to aid in the reel loading process, in which one person holds the rod and reel assembly and winds the reel, while the other person supports the supply reel by inserting into the supply spool aperture a pencil, screwdriver or other elongated instrument. As the individual who is holding the rod and reel winds the new line from the supply spool, the person holding the supply spool applies resistance or drag to the fishing line fed from the supply spool to ensure a smooth, tight winding onto the reel.
Attempts to overcome these difficulties and eliminate the need for a second person in the loading process have resulted in the production of several fishing line loading devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,409 to Nouwens discloses a fishing line loading device comprising a U-shaped frame, a movable axle pin for mounting a fishing line supply spool and an attached, spring-loaded tension plate. The spring-loaded tension plate applies resistance to the circumferential edges of a supply spool, thereby providing the necessary supply line tension. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,463 to Drinkwater discloses a fishing line loading apparatus comprising an L-shaped frame, a spool axle for mounting a supply spool and a helical spring longitudinally mounted onto the spool axle. The helical spring applies frictional drag on the supply spool and can be used to adjust the supply line winding tension.
Significantly, the Nouwens loading device suffers from several disadvantages. One such disadvantage relates to the lack of industry standards regarding supply spools, which allows manufacturers to produce supply spools having a large variety of circumferences. As a result, the U-shaped frame in Nouwens must be several inches in width to accept relatively wide spools of fishing line, resulting in a bulky device. Consequently, the Nouwens frame is difficult to store in cramped tackle boxes. Furthermore, the non-adjustable spring-loaded tension plate in Nouwens may fail to provide the correct winding tension for all possible supply spool sizes.
The loading device disclosed in Drinkwater also has its drawbacks. For example, the device of Drinkwater utilizes an excessive number of components in an attempt to provide correct winding tension for many different supply spool sizes. The additional components complicate the Drinkwater system, resulting in increased manufacturing costs. In addition, the Drinkwater device is designed primarily to support supply spools weighing one-quarter pound and does not function effectively when supporting supply spools weighing more than one-quarter pound. Moreover, the fastening plates that secure the loading device to the fishing rod are flat and, thus, are incapable of providing a snug fit between the loading device and the rod. This structure can lead to overtorquing of the wingnuts used to tighten the fastening plates and may crush the fishing rod.
Another common disadvantage of prior art respooling devices is shown in both Nouwens and Drinkwater. The disclosure of each teaches systems geared towards loading new line onto a casting reel. Notably, neither is particularly suited for supplying new line onto spinning reels because the rotation of the fishing line at the supply spool is different from the rotation of the line at the spinning reel. Also, the frames of prior art systems are typically constructed of solid material. A solid structure, when constructed of plastic, leads to increased mold filling, packing and cooling times as well as significantly longer molding cycles. Moreover, the excess material increases the weight of the loading device which results in higher shipping costs. Thus, what is needed is a fishing line loading device capable of efficiently loading new fishing line onto both casting reels and spinning reels that accomplishes this important objective with a minimum number of components.
A fishing line loading apparatus for loading new fishing line onto a fishing reel, according to the invention, includes a frame, coupling structure for coupling the frame to a fishing rod, and securing structure for securing a supply spool to the frame wherein at least one of the frame and the securing structure employs a structural rib pattern. Also, the securing structure can apply a frictional drag resistance to the supply spool. Significantly, the fishing reel can be any type of reel, including either a casting reel or a spinning reel.
The frame can include a supply spool axle for engaging the supply spool, a support arm for supporting the supply spool axle, a base arm configuration, which can be t-shaped, from which the support arm extends, a fastening appendage extending from the base arm configuration, a fastening appendage extending from the supply spool axle and a notch adjacent to the fastening appendage for accommodating the fishing rod. This notch can be substantially semi-circular in shape and grooved or a combination thereof. Moreover, the supply spool axle can be threaded, and the fastening appendages can be threaded bolts.
Additionally, the securing structure can include a first washer positioned on the supply spool axle interposed between the support arm and the supply spool, and a second washer positioned on the supply spool axle interposed between the supply spool and a spring. Furthermore, this spring can be positioned on the supply spool axle. The securing structure can also include an engaging device mated to the supply spool axle, whereby the engaging device is in contact with the spring such that rotation of the engaging device controls the tension of the spring. This engaging device can be an axle nut. Also, a friction projection can be disposed along the base of the supply spool axle for frictionally engaging the first washer positioned on the supply spool axle.
The coupling structure can include a fastening plate having an aperture and a notch for accommodating the fishing rod. The notch in the fastening plate can be substantially semi-circular in shape and grooved or a combination thereof. The fastening plate can engage the fastening appendage such that the fishing rod is sandwiched between the notch of the fastening plate and the notch of the frame. In addition, the coupling structure can also include an engaging device, usually an axle nut, connectable on the fastening appendage for securing the fastening plate to the frame.